Comforts
by Affectionate-Ferret
Summary: Devlin dwells on the past a little. Kenny has a nightmare. Devlin Comforts him. But I guess that's what brothers are for. KeVlin one-shot. Incest?


**Disclaimer: I dun own Kenny or Devlin...but I wish I did. **

Devlin stared lazily out his window as the sun drifted from the sky to the horizon, causing the lighting and sky to change from bright blue to heavy pinks, and swirling reds and if you looked for enough from the sun, dark blue. Already, stars started peeping out of their hiding spots. He sighed with annoyance before pulling out his elastic, allowing the raven locks to fall and drape over his shoulders, before falling back on his bed, feeling its warmth and softness. He was already used to the luxury, but never got over how wonderful it was each time. You never really appreciate these things until they're gone.

He rolled onto his side, facing the wall, before reaching behind him to find his blanket so he could pull it over him. He gasped though, caught off guard when he felt the blanket being placed over top him. "G'night Dev," he heard the voice of his brother mutter.

"Night Ken." He muttered back before closing his eyes and tugging the blanket closer to his body. He breathed heavily then listened as Kenny's soft footsteps retreated towards the hall and disappear. He looked behind him, noticing the hero in training had left the door opened...again. Devlin always hated the door being opened; it let the light in from the hall and the sounds in from the main rooms. He also hated the thought of someone being able to sneak in. This was his main paranoia, something that plagued him from his old life. He was always a light sleeper just in case, but when he gained a new family and an actual room he found the habit still there.

He liked closing the door though, through that habit because he knew when someone walked in, he could hear the handle of the door turning opened then the creaking of the hinges as it opened. Usually it was just Ben or Gwen, occasionally Kenny, but he knew he could trust these people, even if he felt he couldn't trust anyone...he had this problem...when you can't trust your own dad, who can you trust?

These same thoughts ran through Devlin's mind each night until he fell into a usually dreamless slumber.

Devlin woke up when he felt his bed moving a little and the blanket covering his body, shifting. His eyes immediately snapped opened and he turned his head a little, spotting the brunet hero crawling into the bed towards him. "Kenny...what're you doing?" Devlin asked; a hint of a slur in his words.

"I...had a bad dream." The boy confessed, his whole body pausing, as if he were in big trouble. He knew Devlin hated anyone being in his room past the time he went to bed and sneaking into his room was near impossible. However...what he dreamt just a few minutes ago, he needed the comfort of his older brother.

"Well, what'd you dream about?"

Kenny averted his gaze to the side, as if seeing Devlin's face would turn him to stone, he gave a few ragged breaths before bringing up an arm to block his eyes from the blue-eyed boy. "I dreamed that...when we were fighting Kevin he punched you really hard and you fell to the ground and when I went to see if you were okay, there was blood coming out of your mouth and you wouldn't move or talk and you were...you were...." Kenny sobbed, his teeth clenched and his arm wouldn't stop moving back and forth across his eyes as he tried wiping the tears away.

Devlin looked at the brunet boy with sympathy before reaching forward and tugging him down into his warm body. He had never seen Kenny in such a vulnerable state and it surprised him a little. He couldn't help but try to help his brother regain some of his composure.

Kenny gasped a little before hiding his face in Devlin's black undershirt, his right hand clenching the material and his other hand clenching the sheets of the bed. Devlin slowly fell to his back; letting Kenny rest on top of him as he muttered soft sounds to the boy, hoping it would soothe him.

Already the older boys' shirt was soaked with tears and drool and probably snot, but Devlin was only concerned about consoling the boy, not wanting to see Kenny, the happiest boy and first friend Devlin ever had, broken in tears. "It was just a dream. It wasn't real. I'm still here, here to make sure nothing ever happens to you or me."

Kenny's sobs had now become occasional hiccups and sniffles, but the tears still streaked his face. He nodded softly at Devlin's words before pausing all together, "Can...Can I sleep with you...just for the night?" Kenny asked calmly but his voice was now lazy and slightly raspy.

Devlin gave a soft smile and stroked the boys light brown hair, "Of course, you don't even need to ask. If you ever want to sleep in here, just come in and lie down."

Kenny seemed to cheer up greatly at this and nodded. He hiccupped a couple of more times before closing his eyes, being worked up over the dream taking its toll on him. "Hey, Ken?"

"Yeah?" Kenny asked, already half-asleep.

Devlin reached towards the boy, grabbed his chin then dipped his head in to kiss the boy softly on the lips. It wasn't a very long or passionate kiss. Twas simply a touch of the lips, but it got its meaning out and Kenny understood it perfectly. "Good Night Ken."

"Night Dev."


End file.
